


close your eyes (give me your hand)

by alexdamnvers



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Red String of Fate, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamnvers/pseuds/alexdamnvers
Summary: a collection of bechloe drabbles and one shots based off of prompts i find on tumblr





	1. just hold on (and i'll find you)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #1: red thread of fate au

Beca sat in the parking lot, her car turned off and her knees pulled up to her chest. She fiddled with the red cord wrapped around her right ankle as she watched people walk in and out of the stores around her, every nerve in her body so acutely aware that she was so close to meeting them.

_“Mama, why is there a red string tied around my ankle? And where does it lead to?”_

_“It’s your red thread of fate, Beca. It’s connected to your soulmate and one day, maybe soon or maybe forever from now, you’ll meet the person at the other end of your thread. It’s the person you’re destined to be with. Your thread may stretch or tangle but it will never break until you meet them.”_

Her heart was slamming against her chest and Beca was almost certain that every one of the people out there could hear it beating. She knew that they were close because the thread seemed looser, like if she had tried to pull it off, it may actually slide over her foot. Or if she tried to break it, it may snap.

She had been dreaming for years of this day. The person at the other end of her chord would be a toned, but gentle, man or a kind hearted and strong willed woman. They’d find each other in the middle of a room and when they finally touched, the rest of the world would fade away and it would be just them.

From there, they would move out to Los Angeles so Beca could pursue her dream of becoming a music producer and they would be supportive until the end. But instead of her perfect moment, she decided to come and follow her string on a whim against everything her father had told her.

_“I want to make music, Dad! I want to produce music and- and I want to find the other end of my thread.”_

_“You can do that after you get a college education, Beca. Los Angeles will still be there in the span of four years. And so will your thread. It can wait. You’re staying here and finishing university.”_

Her phone buzzed beside her, only to have her father’s contact pop up on the screen, yelling at her to pick up the phone. It took everything within Beca to not chuck her phone out the car window and to just hang up. She wasn’t going to let her dad ruin this moment. But the people seemed to fill the streets of Brooklyn to the point where it looked like Beca wouldn’t be able to get anywhere, whether she was on foot or not. To the point where she was beginning to think that this trip was hopeless. Hell, what if the thread was lying and her soulmate wasn’t in Brooklyn, New York, but that they were somewhere halfway across the globe and Beca wouldn’t be able to get to them?

That wasn’t going to stop her. Not after all of the effort that it took to get here. She stepped out of the car and began walking in the direction of the string until she found herself in the middle of a huge crowd of people and things got twisted and became a mess. And when she looked down, her cord was resting on the ground. Limp. All of the pressure was off of Beca’s ankle. She had made contact with her soulmate without even knowing it. And now, she didn’t know who her soulmate was.

•••••

Beca fell back against the wall outside of the hotel, the one she was supposed to be staying at for a week until her plans got royally screwed. She was nursing a beer in one hand, taking occasional swigs, the other hand playing loosely with the now broken thread wrapped around her ankle. She came all the way to New York, a 12 hour drive, for almost nothing. The only thing she got out of this trip was having the anxiety of meeting her soulmate fade away.

Only to be replaced with the anxiety of never knowing who her soulmate is. Or was.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting out there but it was at the point where the hotel security was eyeing her and she was more or less two seconds from being kicked off of property. And from there, she’d have to find a new hotel and would cause her more trouble than she was willing to deal with in one night.

Beca began to stand up and slowly go towards the door when she heard a voice call out from behind her. “Wait!”

_“Mom, when can we go follow my string?”_

_“Bec, you have to let fate take you to them. If you try to do it yourself, things could go wrong.”_

_“But if it’s fate that we meet them, doesn’t it mean that it doesn’t matter what I do? That I’ll meet them no matter what?”_

_“I guess you’re right! Well, aren’t you a bright one?”_

_“What happens if your cord breaks? Where you meet the person without knowing or noticing that your string broke and you lose the chance at meeting them? You lose the chance at meeting the person you’re fated to. What is life after losing that? I mean, you live and you move on but you’ll always have the empty space in your heart for the person you may never meet. Wouldn’t that hurt?”_

_“You already know the answer to that. The thread is just a guide. You said it yourself; fate finds a way. No matter the circumstances.”_

Beca turns around to find a girl standing 20 feet away from her, her face red from running and her hands trembling. The girl had wavy red hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and they were like ice except instead of a sharp, cold feeling, they were soft and warm. Beca found her gorgeous in every way.

The girl was bent over with a hand on her heart as she tried to catch her breath. And as Beca looked down a little further, she found a red band tied around her right ankle. And its end was broken. Beca looked up and found the redhead already looking at her. Beca felt her heart rate begin to pick up speed.

The trembling girl began to speak, “I-I saw you like two hours ago in a giant group of people that I don’t even know how I ended up in but anyways I saw you and our shoulders must have brushed as you were trying so clearly to find a way out but when I saw you, my heart rate shot up and all of a sudden, any pressure in my body was released and that’s when I felt the band around my ankle loosen and break and I knew- I knew it was you. You were at the other end of my thread and then when I looked back to where you had been, you were gone and I thought that I had lost the chance to meet you.”

The girl paused and took a breath as Beca slowly moved closer and took the girl’s hands in her own. The girl’s voice was light and gentle and Beca could feel herself slowly becoming a puddle for the redhead she didn’t even know. She slowly started back up, “So I spent the last two hours looking for this small, pretty brunette with a broken red band around her ankle and I was completely about to lose hope so I was beginning to head back to my apartment when I saw you sitting here and then I saw the red thread and the tears and I just- I just knew you were the girl I saw in the crowd. My soulmate.”

All Beca could do was stare at the girl with eyes like melting ice. She didn’t know what to say. She had been so close to just packing up and going home. It would’ve been easier than sitting around in an unfamiliar city with false hope that she would meet them. But here she was, her soulmate standing in front of her, and she was rendered speechless. A silence fell over the two girls until the redhead spoke up again.

“You know you can talk, right?” Beca was shaken out her daze and could feel the girl’s uncertainty in the way her eyes looked nervous at her and the way her hands shook in her grip.

“Dude, breathe. You’re okay. I’m just… shocked. I was two seconds from packing my bags and just going home until you showed up. I came all the way out here to find you, well whoever you were, and it was all ruined. But here you are. And that’s all that matters, right? We found each other.” The two girls have smiles plastered on their faces and the redhead had stopped trembling, her hands resting easily in Beca’s. Fitting perfectly together.

“Yeah. We did.”

_“Fate finds its way, even in the worst circumstances?”_

_“Everything happens for a reason. Everything at happens, it’s all playing into the hands of fate. So, yeah, fate finds its way through everything.”_

“Wow, here we are, spilling out all of this and we don’t even know each other’s names. I’m Beca. Beca Mitchell.”

“Chloe Beale.”


	2. don't leave (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2: person a finds person b in a coffee shop after years of not speaking and reconnect

Beca’s laptop sat open in front of her, headphones slumped around her neck. A coffee sat on the table slowly growing colder and colder as the day grew closer to night. She had been in the cafe all day just trying to knock out a new track but no ideas were coming to her. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath, trying to recollect herself. When she looked back up, she saw something she never thought she would see again.

There, 20 feet away from her, stood Chloe. Beca’s eyes widened in shock and they only grew more when her eyes connected with the redhead’s. When Chloe caught sight of Beca, a smile spread across her face and she noticeably got giddy. She ordered a drink then bounded over to the booth where Beca sat. 

Beca felt tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn’t seen the redhead in the longest time but she didn’t know if she could handle it yet. It had been years since she was shipped off to Los Angeles to work with DJ Khaled and she has barely spoken to any of the Bellas since.

Beca wanted to speak but she was unsure of her voice; she didn’t want to fall apart in front of Chloe. So, the redhead sat down across from her, a nervous smile resting on her face and trembling hands resting on the table. Beca removed her headphones, closing her laptop and placing them on top of it, all of her attention now on Chloe.

Under the table, Beca’s hands grabbed at the ends of her shirt, an unrelenting nervousness coursing through her body. What was she to say? She disappeared without notice, without saying goodbye. She broke the girls’ hearts. But it would’ve been harder to face them than it was to just disappear.

Beca took a breath, having a little faith in her voice, and croaked out a small “Hi!”, hoping it was loud enough for Chloe to make out. And apparently it was because she replied with her own “Hi, Beca.” and a hesitant smile.

Chloe’s smile quickly faded as she looked down into her lap. “Why did you disappear? Why haven’t you tried to talk to any of us? Do you know much you hurt us?” She paused. “Hurt me?”

Beca finally looked up to notice the few tears running down Chloe’s cheeks, afraid that if she said anything, she would break the redhead. But they couldn’t sit in silence forever so after a moment, she decided to tell the truth.

“God, I just- I was being selfish. I didn’t want to hurt myself but I ended up just hurting you guys more. You guys were, _are_ , my family. I didn’t want to say goodbye. And I’ve been to scared to say anything since. I didn’t want to face the consequences of my actions. But here you are now and- and it feels good to finally talk to someone who I truly care about. So, I’m sorry for running away and going off the grid. I know it’s been years. But I don’t want the silence anymore.”

She broke Chloe. They both had tears streaming down their faces and somehow, their hands ended up connected, resting on the table beside all of Beca’s junk.

“Becs, I can’t forgive you immediately. You disappeared for years and the damage has been done. But we can work at it. I’m willing to. For you.”

Beca sighed with relief and squeezed Chloe’s hands, nodding lightly and awkwardly smiling. “Okay. We can work at it.”

Chloe smiled as Beca reached over to wipe away her tears. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like 10pm last night so it's gonna be really shitty i appologize but i thought it was cute (if there was any mistakes please tell me)


	3. break me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #3: describe a "first". Including as many details as possible, being sure to include an aspect relating to each of the five senses. + first fight/first outburst of anger (it's angsty i'm sorry)

In their 7 years of friendship, they never yelled at each other. They never cursed the other one out, never had each other in tears of agony and anger. But then Beca didn't come home until 4am one night, blowing off Chloe to stay out late at a bar, getting wasted and partying like there was no tomorrow. And while she was out partying, Chloe sat at home, drowning in Ben & Jerry's and terrible romcoms, her red hair tied up in a messy bun and her ocean blue eyes watered down by occasional tears.

Chloe had been in a relationship with her boyfriend for almost a year when he broke up with her over text message. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces and Beca knew the redhead was hurting, but that left her mind when the guys at work mentioned going out for drinks. She couldn't say no to that; she wanted to clear her mind and not be stressed out for one night. All thoughts of her best friend were gone from her mind the second she took a sip of beer.

Beca stumbled into the apartment, her legs made of jello and face as pale as snow, the smell of alcohol floating off of her clothing. But the look Chloe wore on her face was enough to practically sober Beca up in seconds. After all of the years of knowing Chloe, Beca had been able to read her expression; knowing whether she was ecstatic from something exciting occurring at work that day, if she was sad from seeing something devastating in the news, or if she just needed to rest.

Beca didn't know if it was the intoxication clouding her brain or if Chloe had been replaced with a doppelganger but Chloe's face was unreadable.

She could see the tears that stained the redhead's pale face but her eyes were empty and Beca couldn't tell if Chloe was glaring at her or if she had even registered that Beca stood in the room. Beca backed up hesitantly, quietly closing the door while keeping her eyes trained on Chloe. She walked slowly over to where Chloe sat and placed herself on the opposite end of the couch.

“Uh.. Hey Chlo…” Beca tried to coerce the other girl into saying something, anything, but no words came from Chloe's mouth. A thick silence crawled through the room, the buzz of radiators filling the empty space and creeping into the girls’ ears.

Beca wasn't good with feelings, never has been. So when she notices the pain that's plastered on Chloe's face, she doesn't know what to do. The redhead had always confided in Beca but it had always come in little outbursts and rants so her silence was completely uncharacteristic. Beca ran a hand through her deep brown hair, pulling through the knots, searching for any reasonable solution to Chloe's unknown problem. But she couldn't think of anything.

The brunette settled for taking Chloe’s hand in her own and trying again to get her to talk. “Chloe, is something wrong?”

Chloe finally looked up at Beca, frustration swimming through her eyes. Her lips parted slightly as a sigh escaped through her lips. “Uh, I don’t know Beca… maybe that we had plans but you decided to blow me off? Not only that but left me with no sign of where you were and you come home just as the sun is coming up! Bec, I- I was worried.”

Beca could feel the stress and anger radiating off of Chloe in waves. She hadn’t meant to upset her, worry her, like that. And Beca had never seen Chloe angry; no one has. The redhead was always bubbly and joyful and every once in a while, she would shed a tear or two but she never got angry. This was a complete first for Chloe.

“Chlo, I- I’m so sorry. I should’ve said something, I kno-”

“No, Beca. For God’s sake, you just walked through the door still drunk! You know I’m going through stuff and I-” She paused and stood up, walking to the opposite side of the room. Her arms were flying around as she tried to form proper words. “I didn’t want to lose you like I lost him. You weren’t answering my texts or calls; I thought you could’ve been dead! You just left me here alone without saying a thing.”

Beca immediately sobered up at Chloe’s words. She began to stand up to go over to Chloe but the other girl stopped her. “Just- don’t Beca. I’m gonna go to bed. We can talk when I wake up and you aren’t still tripping over yourself and don’t even think of coming up with some stupid excuse. You reek of beer and desperation. No coming back from this one, Becs.”

Chloe walked out of the living room, leaving Beca to herself. The brunette pulled out her phone, hesitantly scrolling through the numbers of text messages and phone calls from Chloe. She felt incredibly guilty. She stepped into uncharted territory with Chloe, and she didn’t know how she was going to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall like that and sorry for ending it abruptly it was for a writing assignment in school and i didnt want to add more heh

**Author's Note:**

> i'm running on a lot of sleep deprivation so if there are mistakes or if it just sucks, don't attack me... i just had to write this.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! if you have any feedback, leave some kudos and drop a comment! have prompt ideas or just want to see more of me? you can find me at earppwaverly on tumblr and nattvanlis on twitter!


End file.
